Half of my Heart
by bubblefizz001
Summary: "And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uzumaki Naruto as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  her throat suddenly felt awfully dry."I-I I'm sorry… I can't!" she said.   Full story up. R


**A/N: hey guys. This is a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

He sat there lonely, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Yet he knew he still could not believe that it was about to transpire. He put down his black coffee and looked out the window that was right across the church. He wondered when it would start or if it had already finished. It was like he wanted to know but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do so. He looked down at the wooden table, staring intently at the lavender scented paper in a ribbon like an ordinary wedding invitation would look like.

I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been

He remembered all those times together. He massaged his temples as it was all a bit too much for him. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed too near or somewhere within his line of sight. It hurt him too much, knowing it was all his fault as to why this was happening to him and he was so mad at himself for that.

Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring

He should've tried harder knowing that if he had done just that then he wouldn't be in this predicament and he might even be there with her. It could have been the most anticipated wedding of the year, _their _wedding. Being known to be the most eligible bachelor in the town, would've caused an uproar and many would have gone just to see him in love.

Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time

She hurried to fit into her dress knowing that it's starting any minute now. She quickly grabbed her shoes and put them on. She opened and the door for all the stylists to come in. She felt her hair being pulled in all directions. God, it was going to be so sore afterwards.

"Sakura, dahling. What would you like to do with your hair?" the head of the stylists asked.

"Anything would suffice. Just make it simple?" she said giving them a smile.

The tugging was done again. She looked up and her hair was put up in a neat bun but some strands were left down to frame her face. She felt someone poke her back.

"Can we use this?" the head asked holding a beautiful hairclip that had pink crystals in it that formed small cherry blossoms and the edge had green swirls that matched her eyes. She suddenly remembered where she got it and all the memories it had stirred in her. She tried hard not to let her eyes water.

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you  
Oh, with half of my heart

"Um, sure. Whatever you think fits." She said her voice trying hard not to shake. She gripped her dress tightly remembering their last encounter, how he admitted all his faults yet at the same time blaming her for not being patient enough which is why she ended up in this room, getting all dolled up, for a wedding to another man.

I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else  
I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself 

Maybe the reason why he left her was because he knew that she had broken through his invisible wall. The wall that separated him for the rest of the world. The world that consisted of all those admirers he had that always seemed to bug him. He saw a car pull in front and wondered if that was already her but he was too far to see. He really did feel the urge to, knowing she'd look stunning like she always did.

He knew she picked Naruto because he was there and he seemed willing to give her all of him which was the opposite of what he did because of his damn pride. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
Showing me a better way and all that my love can bring 

She was on the car towards the church. And to the trip there, no matter how much she tried to get it off her mind, she reminisced. All those dinners under the stars and his slow way of opening up to her which she found out was because of his complicated family life and how he was used to not trusting people but it was so much easier with her.

Sometimes she wondered if that was true because the fact that he personally gave an e-mail, maybe not so personal, that he wasn't going to be there because he had some business to attend to, not bothering to say if it was important, well it didn't seem like it.

She wondered if those stories about people just falling out of love were true since she always thought it was impossible for it to happen but it's like what happened to him or maybe, he didn't love her to begin with considering he never told her he did. Maybe she was just trying so hard to convince herself that she did. She let out a frustrated moan knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about this because a few minutes from now, she would arrive in church and march down the aisle and get married to the man she's always known.

A man that she'd always loved. Just not enough to be her lover. Just not like Sasuke.

Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time

Flashbacks flooded his mind. There were so many but he barely could remember any bitter ones. All the things that flashed his mind were their moments that he knew would stay with him forever. Knowing that she'd always be the only girl he'd love that way. If there was one thing he felt right now, it would be regret. Regret that he let her go. Regret that he didn't let her know. Regret that he didn't give more than half of his heart.

He knew that no matter how many years would pass, he would never let go and move on. She would always be in his heart and mind and he doesn't know how many sleepless nights it would take after this for him to actually get back on his feet. His eyes were downcast and filled with anger. Anger at himself. Anger for not giving him his all. Anger for letting her go and get married with his best friend. Anger for not going knowing it had caused her pain and guilt.

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you  
Oh, with half of my heart  
With half of my heart

She stood outside the church holding the bouquet of red roses. She put up a fake smile as the tears were really threatening to fall. She can't believe she was crying for another man when she was just waiting for the music so she could enter and marry a man who was always nice to her, who never put her second, who never broke her heart. A man who didn't make her heart beat like _he _did.

Last night's dream didn't make it any better. She had dreamt that he would come crashing through the door, objecting and proclaiming the fact that he had always loved her and he had oh so many sleepless nights blaming himself for what he did. Then she'd jump into his arms and he'd carry her out the door and they'd live happily ever after.

She knew how absurd it had sounded. I mean, even if, not that she's hoping, he does come sweeping in, it wouldn't be that easy. She couldn't bear to see Naruto's disappointed face because of her. She loved him, even though it was only in a friendly way, she never would want to hurt him so bad.

Your faith is strong  
But I can only fall short for so long 

All those dinners that he was late for, she always forgave him. All those missed birthdays and anniversaries, she said they didn't matter as long as they were together but he knew one day like any normal person, wait no, a normal person would've given up a few weeks since it started, she was different but someone's patience had an end and having caught him making out with her mortal enemy was the last straw.

It was the worst decision anyone could make. Til' now he wondered why the hell he did something like that to hurt her. He was his own worst enemy.

"Sir, here's your glazed doughnut." He was startled at the voice and looked up to see it was just another one of those fangirls who would never be able to live up to her no matter what they did. Because they only thought they loved him when it was only just pure infatuation. Amazing how at the age of 22 he still had a couple of them. Guess high school never really does end.

"Uh, yeah thanks." He said not bothering on giving any emotion anymore.

Time will hold, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart 

She did. She hated him with every fiber of her body. But she loved him with her whole heart and soul. She couldn't bear to see him hurt, physically or emotionally. But she bet that this occasion wouldn't have the least of an effect to him considering that he didn't even bother to come or at least personally tell her that he wasn't coming.

The music started, she was about to walk in. This time, she couldn't help but a tear roll from her eye. She quickly wiped it off so as not to catch any attention or ruin her makeup. She walked down slowly wearing a fake smile that _barely_ anyone noticed. She walked as if she were on her way to a loved one's funeral. Finally she reached the end with Naruto surprisingly not wearing his usual smile that reached his ears. Rather, he still was smiling but it felt melancholic and sad. So he knew. She hated herself for hurting him like that.

He's done everything for her. He's been so kind to her.

The wedding happened so fast. Before she knew it, it was time for the vows. She was so torn up. This whole wedding would burn to the ground if she said no. All the money spent for her sweetheart dress and for the reception and the gowns of the others.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Haruno Sakura as you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." He said looking at her earnestly with eyes that said 'I trust you.'

Tears were now openly falling down her cheeks and most people thought of it as tears of joy. Oh how wrong they were. They were tears of anger, sadness and mostly, frustration. Being left to decide to be with her best friend forever as a married couple or take a risk and wait for her ex-lover to fall back into love despite the horrible fact of him cheating on her with Karin, the worst girl he could hook up with.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uzumaki Naruto as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" her throat suddenly felt awfully dry. As if she had no voice at all.

"I-I I'm sorry… I can't!" she said shouting finally making her decision. She knew she couldn't look at him but she did. And his sad smile said that he knew that she'd say that and she gave one back and ran out the door. Everyone was left flabbergasted, even though her friends were to, they knew where she was heading.

But I can't stop loving you  
But I can't stop loving you  
But I can't stop loving you with half of my...

Half of my heart  
Half of my heart 

Sasuke just stared into space for a few minutes knowing it probably ended. He was woken from his daze when a glass door swished open and loud. He looked up and was very surprised to see it was….

Naruto. In a suit. Without Sakura.

He was about to storm towards him and punch his face until he couldn't move any of it for leaving her in the altar. He ddn't even think of it as another chance to get back with her. He was far too mad for that. He trudged and by the time Naruto noticed him there, he was already hit in the jaw. By that time, everyone was looking.

"Dude, what was that for?" he yelled as some blood escaped his mouth. He was about to hit him again but luckily, Naruto was able to block it.

"How dare you leave Sakura at the altar! You bastard!" he said aiming a punch at the stomach and hit it. Naruto coughed up more blood but the employees were too stunned to call anyone.

"That's what you fuckin' think happened? Well of course you would, because you're just so dense!" he said staggering.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm here to calm myself down. Because she left me. For you." He said pointing his index finger to his chest. He couldn't believe it. I mean, why would she? After all that he'd done. It was so impossible. It was so… Sakura.

"Where is she?" he asked shaking him hard. Poor Naruto.

"I don't know. She ran away before anyone could catch up to her." That was the last thing he heard before he stormed out to find her all over Konoha.

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you 

She rattled open the door to his house but it refused to budge and just so things could get worse, it started raining while she was in her wedding dress. She decided this just wouldn't do. It wasn't really the best idea to explain that you left a guy's best friend for him, unsure of the fact he still likes you, at the altar while wearing a floor length wedding gown and drenched from the rain.

She decided to walk back home and saw a poster that reoccurred in every wall post she passed by so she finally decided to look at it. It had said something about a showcasing of amateur singers or bands at a famous club in town so she decided to go since it was a good way to drown her sorrows and regrets.

She arrived home and changed into pajamas as the show was still much later so she'd sleep in the morning and get dolled up a few minutes before it started. She crashed on the bed and her body suddenly realized how tired she was and drifted to sleep in less than a minute. Her mind was filled with dreams, of everything and everyone and something gave her a feeling that her night was going to be memorable all the while not noticing the lingering scent of her love.

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do 

He was ready like never before. Ready to tell her that he loved her with all of his self. Ready to get down on one knee and propose. Ready to be the most faithful husband in history. He was ready now all he needed was to find her to actually tell her he was but she really was nowhere to be found. He ran across the whole park in front and drove almost all the streets of the town that she'd go to knowing it wasn't that hard to find a girl in a wedding dress.

He already went by her house and it was locked and he climbed through the window to check if she was there but no sign of her presence was there at all. He drove back to his house only to find it locked and no one inside. He knew he wanted to find her but the best was to not try so hard because usually things turn up when you least expect them to. He'd try again tomorrow because he had a prior engagement to attend to.

She woke up and looked at the clock as it read 10:00. She suddenly remembered that the show started at eight. She immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom. She still felt a bit sleepy but decided she needed a wake up call. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth dressing up in a simple loose white cotton Gap tee. And denim shorts with white slippers. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun grabbed a wallet and darted out the door.

She walked realizing she should've brought a jacket because it was so cold and about a block from there, it started to drizzle so she had to hurry. Good thing her loose shirt wasn't thin so her undergarments weren't exposed much but the outline was a bit seen but that didn't matter at least she was there already.

She paid for a ticket and quickly got in as it was warmer there because of the vast amount of people. She took a seat in the bar and ordered a martini. She paid for it and took a sip. It was just how she liked it. She used to go there a lot. She and Sasuke would have a couple of drinks then hang out at her house. But you know, going there brought back memories. Maybe that was the reason why she decide to come. She heard a deep melodic voice and remembered what the event was.

"That's all good night everyone!"

Wow, she had impeccable timing, she decided to look at the next performer to make up for her past mistake. The lighting was not that clear so you couldn't really see the person performing much unless you stayed in front but it was too packed so she decided to just stay there and listen.

The guy was kind of built and was wearing a jacket and if her eyes weren't failing her due to the dark lighting, he had black hair.

"This song is dedicated to the girl I love and lost. And finally I realized, it was my fault. I still love her though." He said in a husky voice. The girl is lucky to have a guy sing to him and having him admit his faults to her.

… _Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

The words hit her so hard. She didn't know why. Well it was probably because she thought that that was a good way of admitting. She knew she shouldn't think that but it felt like it was for her. It barely started and the song was already making her feel all these emotions.

…_. Your faith is strong  
But I can only fall short for so long  
Time will hold, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart  
_

This time she felt like tearing up. It was like what happened with them. She loved Sasuke so much but sometimes you just got to know that the actions were too much. She hated him for not being like the perfect boyfriend but she loved him. Her love for him was bittersweet. She just felt so frustrated. This song was cutting her in half. It was all the things that she'd felt these days.

… _Half of my heart  
Half of my heart_

She didn't notice a tear roll but she felt and she just felt weary and sad that there was a guy out there doing that for a girl who he wasn't sure was still in love with him while she broke off a marriage ceremony for a guy who didn't even seem to care. They were like clueless about love, taking risks that barely had the chance of going right.

"I love you Sakura. Thank you all and good night!" he said leaving the stage. He felt so sweaty and knew that he poured all he had in that song. He felt great that the crowd loved it. Now if only somebody else also did.

She heard it and gaped. She forgot to breathe. She forgot to blink. She forgot all the basic functions of life. It couldn't be. It was just impossible. He wasn't going to do that for her. There was so many Sakuras out there. But the way that song sounded like it was for her but she felt so unsure. What if she just made a fool of herself? She suddenly thought, she let go of so much already what would some embarrassment cost her?

She walked backstage and saw a shadow. She decided to poke it and it turned. And as much as she couldn't believe it, it really was him in all his glory and sweat.

And that was when everything turned black.

She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light coming from her window. Wait, what happened last night? Then it all came rushing back to her which caused a major headache. She tried sitting up as her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Wait, how did she get here in the first place? She suddenly felt the dampness of her forehead. She put her hand there and a warm wet towel fell to her blanket. She also realized that there was something touching her hand under the blanket.

She was shocked to see a mop of black hear on her blanket snoring slightly and his hand intertwined with hers. She blushed wondering what happened. She tried sitting up some more, this time more carefully but the stirring caused him to wake up. He blinked his eyes then looked at her then suddenly flushed a bit.

"Hey," he said suddenly finding the carpet to be the most interesting thing to look at.

"Morning. What happened?" she asked sheepishly not sure if she wanted to know why.

"Uh, you fainted after you poked me so I carried you home. Good thing I knew where the key was or else. Turns out, you have a fever." He said still looking down.

"Oh. Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." Enter the awkward silence that ex-couples have when they're left alone.

"So.."

"Yeah…"

"Um, there was something I wanted to ask you." She said looking him in the eye earnestly.

"Anything." And right now, he really was willing just to get her back.

"That song last night. Who was it dedicated to?"

"I thought you heard." He said not wanting to answer directly.

"I must've heard wrong." She said wanting to know the truth.

"If you heard that it started with Saku and ended with ra,then you heard correctly. And also she had pink hair and that's quite a distinguished hair color so you might know her from somewhere."

"Oh yeah. I think I do know her." She said deciding to play along.

"So does she know?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah. I told her."

"And what did she say?" he asked really urgent to know hiding the seriousness but she heard it and she knew that he was scared. At least they were scared together.

"She said she believe in the quote 'Forgive and Forget'. And that she left your best friend for you." She said feeling silly for acting so easy. But she missed him so much.

He threw her his rare smile that seemed to be only for her as he climbed on top of her and placed a kiss on her lips in which she enjoyed very much as she put her arms around him and they stayed like that for a minute and pulled away. She pinched his cheek thinking how cute he looked in the morning with his hair tousled and he sat beside her, their hands still intertwined.

"I love you."

"Never stopped." She said as they kissed again.

Epilogue (2 years later) In Sakura's P.O.V.

"Hurry up!" Ino shrieked in my ear.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready." I said finally turning to her.

"Is that the best wedding dress I've ever seen or is it? Nah, mine will be so much better. Now let's go!" she said dragging me into the car.

I am now alone in the car again. I remember at exactly 2 years ago, I was also in this very car but that time I wasn't happy. Now, I'm the happiest bride to be. After Sasuke and I got back together, we decided to start anew. It was so fun falling in love with him again. And the fact that I introduced Naruto to Hinata eased the guilt but of course it'll always be there, barely, but there.

This wedding is even more anticipated than last year because of the scandal I caused. Sasuke and I had to wait a few months before making our relationship public because of the old lady gossiping throughout town that the reason why I left Naruto was because I was guilty of being pregnant with Sasuke's child for a month. Um, even if I didn't love that way, I still had my dignity.

Ok, we're here. I sighed. Was this really happening? Was I marrying my high school sweetheart? It's really been a long ride but I guess it was worth it. I stepped out into 6-inch stiletto heels (thanks a lot, Ino!). I once again waited for the music as my cue and this time even before it did, I already had the most enigmatic smile on my face.

The piano's first key has been played as the door opened. My dad took my shoulder as he threw a smile at me as if he was feeling the same way. But it was impossible, I don't think my dad's gay because I was feeling so lucky to be marrying the hottest guy in town. We walked in a moderate pace as I looked down with the bouquet of red roses at my hands.

I was sort of too scared to look forward. I don't know why. Well, it's probably because of the chance that he might not be there, that maybe he decided that commitments were too much for him so he escaped before anyone noticed. Or the fact that he'd look too good for her, like I didn't deserve him. But I did and I didn't regret it.

He stood there representing every bit of the man I loved and do love. He was smiling which was rare, very rare to others but Id seen it a lot of times these months since the planning though there were some petty fights since he was so up for a shotgun wedding but of course a girl always dreams about the perfect wedding so I hit him and asked what the hell was he thinking? Good times.

The fact is, he looked amazing. But you know what the weird part was, she felt that they were perfect for one another. Even if both of their pieces were jagged, it did. And she was proud of it.

We finally arrived at the end as he took my hand and we faced the priest. He went on with the usual ceremony and I got a bit worried about the people when the priest asked if anyone was against our wedding or forever hold their grudge. Sasuke was a well-sought after man so it wouldn't be surprising if a fangirl decided to crash the wedding.

Thankfully, I found no one interrupting. Maybe it was because of the glares Sasuke sent to the girls that seemed to really have the urge to speak out.

"You may kiss the bride." He took a step towards me and lifted my veil and kissed me. Our eyes closed and it was the best feeling ever. Knowing that the one you love loves you back is the greatest experience ever. I will never forget this kiss. Someday, I'll tell my children about all this and my face would always have the smile I had at that moment.

**A/N: I'm done! YEY! Thanks for all who reviewed. Love you!**


End file.
